Lonely Boy
by Fudando69
Summary: Cuman fic yang terinspirasi dari MV B1A4 Lonely hehe. Yaoi Boy X boy General


**1\. Author :** Nakamaru Ando

**2\. Twitter **: /fckyeahLJOE **Facebook :** Ando Nakamaru

**3\. Judul** : Lonely Boy

**4\. Kategori :** General , Yaoi, Ficlet

**5\. Cast :** JinDeul (B1A4 Jinyoung &amp; B1A4 Sandeu)

**Disclaimer :** Cast merupakan milik agency masing-masing -re: WM Ent

**Warning :**

**Ini ff yaoi, boylove, geje, typo bertebaran, EYD kacau dan ooc. Jadi kalau gak suka jangan di baca. Author gak terima flame apapun bentuknya.**

**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!**

**xXx**

Sandeul mendengus kesal ketika berkutat dengan bahan makanan di depannya. Namja itu bukan kesal karena harus memasak makanan, bahkan ketika itu di lakukannya di hari minggu yang seharusnya ia habiskan untuk bersantai.

Ia hanya sedikit kesal pada Jung Jinyoung, kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah menatap bosan layar TV di depannya.

"Hyung, dari pada kau terus-terusan mengganti channel TV, lebih baik kau bantu aku masak saja," Ujar Sandeul pada Jinyoung, jarak dapur dan ruang TV memang bersebelahan, sehingga dari tadi Sandeul bisa melihat kekasihnya sedang merasa bosan, atau tak ada kerjaan lebih tepatnya.

Jinyoung menengok ke arah Sandeul, "Kau ini bukan pembantu, aku menyuruhmu kemari bukan untuk memasak," Katanya.

"Kalau aku tidak memasak untukmu, kau pasti akan makan mie instan lagi!" Sahut Sandeul.

"Biarin saja, toh tak ada undang-undang yang melarang warganya makan mie instan," Balas Jinyoung dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

"Memang tidak ada, tapi kalau tiap hari makan mie instan, kau bisa sakit!"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Sandeul mengomeli kekasihnya yang gemar makan mie instan itu. Jinyoung memang bukan orang miskin yang tidak mampu membeli makanan lain, hanya saja sikapnya yang acuh membuatnya tidak mau ambil pusing dengan urusan dapur dan segala macamnya.

Sandeul sendiri baru mengetahui kebiasaan Jinyoung yang sering makan mie instan itu sejak mereka pertama pacaran. Jinyoung di luar rumah di kenal sebagai pribadi yang cool dan terkesan perfectionis.

Namun Sandeul harus mengalami culture shock saat melihat kekasihnya itu di rumah. Namja cool yang selama ini ia kagumi, berbanding lurus dengan Jinyoung yang berada tak jauh di depannya itu.

"Terserah kau saja, asal kau bersihkan sampah-sampahnya kalau sudah selesai," Jinyoung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar TV, seakan tak peduli dengan Sandeul yang memasang wajah masam.

Saking kesalnya, namja yang hobi selfie duck face itu rasanya ingin menggigit terong yang berada di tangannya hingga putus terbagi dua.

Jinyoung beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Sandeul tersenyum melihat Jinyoung menghampirinya, ia yakin kalau kekasihnya itu sudah berubah pikiran untuk membantunya memasak.

Tetapi kenyataannya, Jinyoung melewati Sandeul begitu saja, menghampiri kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin.

Sandeul merengut, "Hyung, bantu aku memotong sayuran!" Pintanya.

"Shireo, aku gak biasa melakukan hal-hal itu," Tolak Jinyoung yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Wajah Sandeul muram, matanya hanya bisa menatap punggung Jinyoung yang meninggalkannya.

Selalu saja begini, pikir Sandeul. Jinyoung seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang di lakukannya. Keduanya mungkin memang berpacaran, tapi entah mengapa Sandeul tidak merasa kalau Jinyoung menyukainya.

Pikiran Sandeul memang cukup beralasan, karena dialah yang duluan menyukai namja itu, dan dia juga yang pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sandeul senang bukan main saat Jinyoung setuju untuk berpacaran dengannya, meskipun awalnya ia tidak terlalu berharap lebih.

Namun 2 minggu mereka berpacaran, waktu seolah-olah berlalu begitu saja. Bagai sayur tanpa garam, hubungan mereka terasa hambar.

Meskipun Jinyoung bersikap cuek dan acuh padanya, Sandeul tidak patah semangat, justru ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik.

Setelah Sandeul memasukan semua bahan sayur ke dalam panci, ia hanya perlu menunggu, mungkin sekitar 20 menitan.

Sambil menunggu masakannya matang, Sandeul menghampiri Jinyoung di ruang TV. Mata Jinyoung tidak beralih dari laya TV saat kekasihnya itu duduk di sebelahnya.

Sandeul menghela nafas, ia berusaha untuk mengerti dengan sikap acuh kekasihnya itu, meskipun rasanya sulit.

"Deullie,"

"Nde, Hyung?" Sahut Sandeul.

"Sepertinya air bak di kamar mandi sudah mulai kotor, kalau kau ada waktu, bisakah kau mengurasnya?" Kata Jinyoung tanpa melirik Sandeul sedikitpun.

"Ne, nanti akan ku bersihkan," Jawab Sandeul dengan lemah.

Jinyoung melirik Sandeul yang memasang wajah suram. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau keberatan dengan permintaanku?"

Sandeul menggeleng dengan cepat, "Aniyo, Hyung, aku tidak keberatan, sungguh!" Katanya dengan meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?" Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahinya, curiga.

Sandeul mengangguk, serta memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, seberapa lelah dirinya, ia tak ingin membuat kecewa Jinyoung. Dan itulah salah satu kelemahan Sandeul, terlalu baik.

"Tapi, Hyung, aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu," Sandeul bertanya.

"Ngghh," gumam Jinyoung acuh tak acuh.

Sandeul menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Jadi begini, Hyung, aku ingin tanya kenapa kau mau menerimaku jadi pacarmu?" Tanya Sandeul hati-hati.

Jinyoung melirik Sandeul, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan, "Molla, aku juga tak tahu," Katanya.

"Aku serius, Hyung!" Seru Sandeul kesal.

"Aku juga serius, deulli," Jawab namja yang matanya mirip seekor rubah itu.

Sandeul menarik nafas, mencoba untuk lebih bersabar menghadapi namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bercanda," Sandeul menatap Jinyoung dengan lirih.

Mata Jinyoung yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari layar televisi akhirnya beralih pada Sandeul. "Kau ini kenapa sih deul, tiba-tiba bertanya hal-hal yang tidak penting," Katanya pada Sandeul.

"Tidak penting?" Sandeul berdecak kesal. "Bagaimana bisa Hyung menganggap ini tidak penting? Hal ini sudah mengganjal di hatiku sejak kita mulai berpacaran, Hyung." Ungkap Sandeul dengan nafas yang terengal-engal.

"Ya, kenapa kau jadi marah padaku?" Kata Jinyoung dengan polosnya.

Sandeul mendengus, ia memang merasa sangat kesal pada Jinyoung yang menurutnya sangat tidak peka itu. Apa dia harus marah-marah dulu agar bisa mendapatkan perhatian Jinyoung?

"Karena kau menyebalkan, Hyung!" Seru Sandeul dengan nada tinggi.

Jinyoung menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. "Memangnya apa yang ku lakukan sehingga membuatmu marah?" Tanyanya.

"Hyung, aku cuma bertanya satu hal, apakah kau tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan serius?"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah menjawabnya?"

"Kau bilang itu sebuah jawaban? Oh, ayolah, Hyung, kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kau pasti tahu apa maksudku!" Kata Sandeul menuntut.

Jinyoung terdiam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu, sesekali namja tampan itu melirik Sandeul yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Hyung, kenapa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Sandeul bertanya sekali lagi.

Jinyoung meneguk ludah, hingga akhirnya menjawab, "Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu," Jawabnya.

Namja itu mengusap-usap hidung dengan jarinya, sementara ke dua bola matanya tampak tidak fokus dan enggan untuk menatap Sandeul secara langsung.

"Jinjayo?"

"Ne, tentu saja," Jinyoung terlihat gelisah.

Sandeul menghela nafas, "Kau bohong, Hyung, kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku!" Kata Sandeul, sementara Jinyoung mulai salah tingkah.

"Aniyo, aku tidak bohong, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, deulli!" Sergah Jinyoung.

"Ck, bagaimana bisa kau bilang menyukaiku, sementara kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku," Kata Sandeul dengan nada sakarstik.

Jinyoung tertunduk malu, ia sadar kalau apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu memang benar apa adanya. Selama mereka menjalin hubungan, tak sekalipun ia menunjukan perhatian lebih pada Sandeul.

"Itu... Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku bukan orang yang seperti itu," Kata Jinyoung beralasan kalau dirinya bukanlah orang yang sering mengumbar perhatian, alias cuek.

"Aku tahu orang seperti apa dirimu, Hyung," Balas Sandeul.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!" Sahut Jinyoung dengan nada tinggi, seolah-olah emosinya terpancing.

Sandeul tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, Hyung," Katanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, deul, harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu?" Jinyoung terus bersikeras dan mulai tidak sabaran.

Sandeul menggeleng, "Kau bukan Jinyoung yang ku sukai. Jinyoung di hadapanku sekarang, tak lebih dari seorang anak lelaki yang kesepian," Ungkap Sandeul menjelaskan.

"Aniyo, kau salah, aku bukan anak yang kesepian!" Seru Jinyoung yang mulai terlihat tidak senang.

Sudut bibir Sandeul terangkat, seakan menyindir sanggahan kekasihnya itu. Nada bicara Jinyoung yang semakin meninggi membuatnya yakin dengan penilaiannya tentang namja tampan itu.

"Selama kita pacaran, apa kau pernah memperhatikanku, menyayangiku, atapun sekedar mengucapkan cinta padaku? Ani, Hyung, kau tidak pernah melakukannya!" Lirih Sandeul yang sedang mencoba memikirkan apa kenangan manis yang di berikan Jinyoung padanya, tapi sekeras apapun namja itu berpikir, kenangan itu tak pernah ada.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semua itu!" Sergah Jinyoung.

Sandeul menggeleng, "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa padaku, Hyung. Kau bahkan tidak pernah bertanya orang seperti apa diriku, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan sesuatu pada orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal ini," Kata Sandeul menjelaskan.

"Maaf kalau aku kurang memperhatikanmu, deul, aku janji nanti aku akan lebih memperhatikanmu,"

"Tidak ada lagi nanti, Hyung," Ucap Sandeul. "Aku rasa hubungan kita tidak berhasil," Lanjutnya.

"Aapa maksudmu, Sandeullie?"

Sandeul berusaha menahan butiran-butiran krystal yang mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu, namun seberat apapun dia harus meluruskan hubungan mereka.

"Lebih baik kita putus saja, Hyung!" Kata Sandeul akhirnya, hatinya perih saat ia harus mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Andwae, aku tidak mau! Kita tidak boleh putus!" Seru Jinyoung dengan nada tinggi.

"Jangan seperti itu, Hyung, kau membuatku semakin sedih," Lirih Sandeul yang sesekali menahan isak tangis.

"Kalau kau sedih, kenapa kita harus putus?"

Sandeul menggeleng, kemudian ia berkata, "Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, Hyung. Awalanya aku pikir tidak apa-apa kalau hanya diriku yang menyukaimu saja," Sandeul diam sejenak, mengambil jeda dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sangat mennyakitkan, Hyung!" Kata Sandeul dengan terisak-isak.

Namja bernama lengkap Lee Junghwan itu akhirnya tak bisa menahan lagi gejolak yang berkecambuk di dalam hatinya. Bulir-bulir air mata perlahan mulai berjatuhan, membasahi pipinya yang agak kemerahan. Ia terisak-isak, sementara Jinyoung menatapnya dengan pandangan iba.

Jinyoung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk hanya sekedar menghibur Sandeul. Ia baru saja menyadari kalau keegoisannya sudah membuat perasaan orang lain terluka. Dan itu rasanya tidak mengenakan bagi Jinyoung.

"Mianhae, aku sudah membuatmu terluka," ujar Jinyoung dengan nada menyesal.

Sandeul memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, meskipun senyumannya terlihat kecut. Tapi siapa yang tahu, ternyata di balik senyuman itu, sisi lain Sandeul sedang menangis.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," kata Sandeul.

"Kau benar, aku menerimamu bukan karena aku menyukaimu, aku juga tak tahu kenapa dulu aku menerimamu sebagai kekasihku," Ungkap Jinyoung, sementara Sandeul hanya tersenyum miris.

"Sudah ku bilang kau menerimaku karena kau kesepian. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah seorang teman, Hyung." Kata namja bersuara indah itu.

"Aku juga tidak yakin sepenuhnya," Jinyoung berkilau.

"Hyung, tahukah kau, kalau setiap kita bertemu, kita tak pernah ngobrol panjang, bahkan untuk saling bertanya tentang pribadi masing-masingpun kita tak pernah membahasnya. Itulah alasanku kenapa setiap aku datang ke rumahmu aku selalu bersih-bersih atau melakukan hal lain, itu karena aku bosan. Kau seolah-olah tidak pernah menganggapku ada ketika aku duduk di sampingmu, tapi kau merasa tenang melihatku ada di sekitarmu kan?" Ungkap Sandeul menjelaskan.

Jung Jinyoung terdiam, mencerna setiap kritikan yang di lontarkan Sandeul padanya. Kalau di pikir-pikir apa yang di katakan kekasihnya itu memang ada benarnya. Selama ini ia terkesan mengacuhkan Sandeul, orang yang menyukainya dengan sepenuh hati, ia tak pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang seme pada umumnya.

Jika harus di pikir-pikir, Jinyoung tak tahu apapun tentang Sandeul. Dimana anak itu tinggal, kenapa ia bisa menyukainya, atau bahkan apa yang di sukai Sandeulpun ia tak tahu. Selama ini Jinyoung terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, Sandeul seolah-olah seperti sebuah mainan untuknya.

Ada hanya untuk melengkapi koleksinya. Ia tak perlu memainkannya selama mainan itu tetap ada berada dalam jangkauan penglihatannya. Bisa di bilang seperti itu lah Sandeul untuk Jinyoung saat ini.

"Kau benar, deul, aku memang kesepian," aku Jinyoung seraya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Mungkin kau pikir aku adalah orang yang menyedihkan, benarkan?!" katanya melanjutkan.

Sandeul menggeleng pelan, "Aniyo, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, Hyung," katanya.

"Benarkah?!"

Jinyiung terlihat tidak percaya. Sejujurnya ia tak pernah mempercayai perkataan orang lain tentangnga, ia punya asumsi sendiri untuk menilai dirinya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Jinyoung terlalu egois untuk mendengarkan pendapat orang lain tentangnya.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk menjudgemu seperti itu, Hyung, lagi pula bukankah setiap orang mempunyai sisi lain yang tidak ingin di perlihatkan pada orang lain, benarkan?"

"Apa kau juga punya sisi lain yang tak ingin di ketahui oleh orang lain?" Tanya Jinyoung.

Sandeul menggeleng, "Tentu saja aku juga punya, hanya saja aku bisa mengendalikannya agar tidak mempengaruhi perasaanku," katanya.

"Aku iri padamu, deul, kau memang selalu berpikir positif bagaimanapun masalahnya, Jinyoung mengusap-usap rambut Sandeul.

Sandeul merasa wajahnya memanas, rona kemerahan tampak menghiasi pipinya yang seputih susu itu. Ini pertama kalinya kontak fisik terjadi di antara mereka. Selama mereka berpacaran, mereka bahkan tidak pernah bergandengan tangan.

Tangan Jinyoung mulai turun, jari jemarinya mengelus lembut pipi namja di hadapannya itu. Sandeul langsung menepis tangan Jinyoung dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hyung, kumohon jangan lakukan itu, kau membuat perasaanku goyah," pinta Sandeul yang sudah bertekad untuk melepaskan Jinyoung.

"Beri aku kesempatan, deul, aku janji akan berubah!" Jinyoung meyakinkan Sandeul.

"Kesempatan apa? Kau sendiri bahkan tidak menyukaiku, kumohon lepaskan aku, Hyung,"

Jinyoung menarik tangan Sandeul dengan kasar, "Maafkan aku, aku yang salah, maafkan aku!"

Tangan Jinyoung mulai turun, jari jemarinya mengelus lembut pipi namja di hadapannya itu. Sandeul langsung menepis tangan Jinyoung dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hyung, kumohon jangan lakukan itu, kau membuat perasaanku goyah," pinta Sandeul yang sudah bertekad untuk melepaskan Jinyoung.

"Beri aku kesempatan, deul, aku janji akan berubah!" Jinyoung meyakinkan Sandeul.

"Kesempatan apa? Kau sendiri bahkan tidak menyukaiku, kumohon lepaskan aku, Hyung,"

Jinyoung menarik tangan Sandeul dengan kasar, "Maafkan aku, aku yang salah, maafkan aku!" Serunya.

Jinyoung terus meyakinkan Sandeul dengan cara terus meminta maaf, namun tekad Sandeul untuk putus sudah bulat. Meski dirinya mencintai Jinyoung, ia memutuskan untuk menyerah pada orang yang tak membalas cintanya itu.

"Mianhae, Hyung, aku harus pergi!" Sandeul menepis tangan Jinyoung yang mencoba menahannya.

Dia beranjak, kemudian beranjak pergi, namun Jinyoung tak tinggal diam. Ia juga beranjak dan mengejar Sandeul.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Jinyoung, ia menarik tangan Sandeul dengan kasar.

"Sudahlah, Hyung, Let me go!" Dengan mata sembab Sandeul memohon pada Jinyoung.

Jinyoung memeluk Sandeul dengan erat, seolah-olah tak ingin kehilangan namja berwajah cute itu. Sementara ekspresi Sandeul tidak terlalu senang, ia terlihat tak bergeming meskipun sudah jatuh ke pelukan Jinyoung.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi!" Lirih Jinyoung, seraya mempererat pelukannya.

Sandeul melepaskan pelukan Jinyoung, kekasihnya nampak menunggu jawaban Sandeul dengan penuh harap. Lee Junghwan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae, Hyung, aku tidak bisa,"

"Tapi," protes Jinyoung.

"Aku harus pergi, selamat tinggal!" Seru Sandeul tanpa mendengar perkataan Jinyoung selanjutnya.

Sandeul pergi begitu saja dengan tangis yang kembali jatuh dari matanya. Hatinya merasa sakit dan perih saat selangkah demi selangkah meninggalkan Jinyoung.

Sementara Jinyoung hanya bisa terdiam, ia memandang nanar punggung Sandeul yang semakin menjauh. Ia berharap Sandeul akan berbalik atau setidaknya sekedar menengok ke belakang, tapi sayang harapannya itu tidak terwujud ketika Sandeul sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Suasana mendadak sepi dan dingin bagi Jinyoung. Namja tampan itu terduduk dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tak percaya Sandeul akan meninggalkannya seperti itu.

Ini terlalu mendadak, meskipun ia tak mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Sandeul, ia tetap merasa kehilangan.

Tiba-tiba suara kuali sayur mendidih memecah keheningan, Jinyoung menengok ke arah dapur. Di lihatnya kuali sayur bikinan Sandeul sudah mendidih.

Jinyoung berjalan menuju dapur dengan langkah gontai, ia mematikan kompor dan kemudian membuka tutup kuali.

Asap mengepul ketika Jinyoung membuka kualinya, ia menatap sayur buatan Sandeul, sayur yang hampir ia makan setiap hari semenjak mereka berpacaran.

Ia lalu mengambil sebuah sendok, kemudian menyendok sesendok kuah sayur lalu mencicipinya.

Tanpa sadar Jinyoung menitikan air mata saat mencicipi sayur buatan Sandeul. Ia kemudian terus mencicipi sayur itu lagi dan lagi, dan tangis Jinyoung pun semakin tak terbendung.

Satu hal yang membuat Jinyoung sedih, ia baru menyadari kalau dirinya menyukai Sandeul lebih dari apapun, dan yang membuat hatinya perih adalah ia terlambat untuk menyadari perasaannya itu.

**~ FIN ~**

**xXx**


End file.
